


Young, Scrappy and Hungry

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza asks her boyfriends how to fight in case of an emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young, Scrappy and Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Elams  
> “Teach me to fight.”

They were sitting on the couch, cuddled together in their underwear – Eliza in John’s tee shirt and Alex’s boxers, John in a pair of sweat pants and Alex in his tmnt boxers, when Eliza prompted the question out of the blue.

“Umm, that’s not really my forte, I’m not a fist kinda guy.” Alex said while chuckling. “I’d get my ass handed to me before I could put my hands up. John knows how to fight.” He finished off, nudging at John.

“No, I don’t know how to _fight_ , I know how to scrap. No one taught me how to fight, I just got tired of being the _cholo fag_ that kept getting beat up on the way home from school every damn day.” 

“But fuck, I could teach you to scrap.” He said untangling himself from his partners. Eliza quickly followed while Alex whined at the sudden chill that came from the lack of bodies snuggled up next to him. John laughed when he saw Eliza, in all her 5 foot 2 inch glory, put her fists up at him. 

“Eliza, _hun_ , I’m 6 feet tall and I’ve got at least 100 pounds on you.” He smiled when she pouted. “I hope you don’t plan on trying to punch my face.” 

“Where else do you want me to punch? … I mean If I was in _real_ danger that would be my go to spot.” Eliza challenged. 

“Well I mean If someone _is_ taller than you….just go for their throat.” 

“Their _throat?”_

“I mean…if you can’t breathe, you can’t fight. That’s a sure fire way to end it in about three seconds.” 

“Jesus _fuck,_ you savage.” Alex snickered from his place on the couch. Neither of them noticed when he pulled his phone out to start recording. John scoffed before continuing.

“Now it’s another thing if someone grabs you from behind……” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ alexandorhamilton


End file.
